User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Fantastic Four Vol 1 4
Into the Negative Zone, Pt. 3 Script Susan Storm is wearing astronaut gear. She is with two professional SHIELD agents, Jimmy Woo and Maria Hill. MARIA: Relax, Ms. Storm. What, you act like it's your first time being launched off into deep space. Susan looks at Maria. MARIA: Gee. Not a humorous-type, I can see. JIMMY: Guys. The launch. MARIA: Oh... The three walk into a special circular-shaped spacecraft. Fury shows up on a screen inside the craft. FURY: Are you SURE you want to go into the Negative Zone, Ms. Storm? You don't have ANY experience with space travel. SUSAN: How can you tell? FURY: I just can. SUSAN: So this thing... it can reach the Negative Zone? FURY: It's pretty hi-tech. Top secret NASA stuff. It's going to be officially unveiled to the public in about three months or so. SUSAN: Hm. The three soon-to-be space travelers sit down inside the spacecraft, and get ready for the launch. FURY: Are you ready? SUSAN: What, no countdown? Suddenly, the craft shakes violently, and the ceiling outside comes open. The craft shoots up into the night sky, heading for the Negative Zone. SUSAN: Woaaah... OOOH... how FAST is this thing GOING?! JIMMY: WE DON'T KNOW. THAT'S FOR THE SCIENTISTS TO FIGURE OUT! Twelve hours later, the craft finally reaches the outer limits of the solar system. SUSAN: Are we... are we still in the solar system? MARIA: No, doc. We've just reached outside of our own solar system. SUSAN: Is air running out? Jimmy laughs. JIMMY: Susan... can I call you Susan? Look, this thing will keep us alive and well for at least 75 days out here. Luckily, it's fast enough to get us outside of our own solar system in HALF of one. We'll be back before you know it! Alive and well! Meanwhile, in the Negative Zone, Reed awakens in what appears to be a high-tech holding cell. REED: Oh... what... where in the--- Ben and Johnny walk up. REED: Johnny! BEN! How did you survive... how did I survive... BEN: Well, we went in, now we're here. Not that complex. REED: Where are we? JOHNNY: I dunno. That should be your thing. REED: I can't believe it... could this possibly be... BEN: I don't care if it's Candy-Land, I'm getting out of this place. Ben begins banging on the glass door. BEN: HEY! GUYS! LET ME OUT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE! JOHNNY: Ben, just give up already... BEN: Aunt Petunia didn't raise no quitter! Ben continues to bang on the cell door. BEN: LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! Suddenly, a humanoid creature with orange eyes and green skin shows up, wearing purple body armor. N-ZONE GUARD: clicking noises Kkkk, ikita-ik, ik-ik-ik.. BEN: .... What? SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU DARNED THING! REED: Ben. It's an alien. JOHNNY: But they speak English in the movies! The guard pulls out a big mechanic staff and aims it at Ben, shooting an electric blast at him. BEN: AAAAAUGH! Ben falls to the floor in pain. REED: Um... Johnny... JOHNNY: Yeah? REED: We need OUT of here... JOHNNY: Oh, really? TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Dr. Susan Storm' *'Maria Hill' *'Jimmy Woo' *'Director Nick Fury' *'Dr. Reed Richards' *'Johnathan Storm' *'Benjamin Grimm' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs